


Until We Meet Again

by Soothepingu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26235232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soothepingu/pseuds/Soothepingu
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	Until We Meet Again

"I think it's time now" he said to his partner as he looked up in the sky. The person beside him nodded.  
  
It was stormy. Dark clouds gathered up in the sky. Wind blew fast like never before, as if it's the day of apocalypse. Blood everywhere and many casualties.  
  
"Sergeant Doh" the General commanded. "Sir" the latter turned around and saluted. "You are up now. I want you to lead the troop now. We can't afford to lose this war" said the commander. "Can I count on you for this?" He asked the latter.  
  
"You can sir" Kyungsoo answered. "We took an oath to serve our motherland till our very last breath. This land has given us a lot, we owe this to it. Even if we die fighting for it, we will fight for it. Don't worry sir, the victory shall be ours" the soldier spoke fearlessly.  
  
"That's the spirit Sergeant, you are on it in 15, get ready and Sergeant Lee you should assist Sergeant Doh, we need to win" the General commanded.

“Roger that sir!” Sergeant Lee Hyunwoo said.

“Get ready!” the General said. As he was about to turn around and leave Kyungsoo spoke "sir if you don't mind, can make a call home?"  
  
The General looked at him shortly as he nodded and said "do it" earning a "thank you" from the latter and then turned around to leave. Kyungsoo took out his phone and dialed a number until it rang and someone picked it up.

~  
  
"Argh, Damn it!" Chanyeol exclaimed, quite loudly making all his co-workers look at him.  
  
"Um, never mind. Chanyeol-ssi must be toiling hard and he's just tired. You all may carry on with your work" a voice said, seeking attention of people who were giving Chanyeol weird stares until now and got back to their work. "What the hell Chanyeol-ah, why are you yelling like a moron?" Baekhyun said while hitting the latter.  
  
"That demon of a boss gave me a report to make changes in that stupid thing" Chanyeol said cautiously so that it was just Baekhyun who could hear him.  
  
"So what, that's his job and correcting them is your job. What is the point of whining then?" Baekhyun said crossing his arms.  
  
"That's not the problem. The problem is, I made corrections and I made good corrections. It was about 100 pages long. But my stupid self deleted the file and now I'm screwed. I'm not getting a promotion and I'll forever work under a stupid boss" he said without taking a second's stop. He inhaled sharply and said "what do I do now? I even have to meet the deadline" he said sinking on to his table and keeping his head on his hands.  
  
"If you didn't permanently delete it, I can help you with that" Baekhyun said.  
  
"I don't remember" Chanyeol said.  
  
"What do you remember apart from your boyfriend, huh?" Baekhyun said annoyed as he stood up. "Move" he said as the giant person gave him space.  
  
After successfully retrieving the latter's file Baekhyun said "there you go, now throw these reports in that Hitler's face" getting up from Chanyeol's seat.  
  
"Ah! Thank you Baekhyun-ah" Chanyeol said smiling but suddenly his smile started to fade away as when he heard a man saying, so did Baekhyun's, seeing his friend's face.  
  
"The army was attacked by the enemies, may soldiers got injured even though there are no confirmed deaths but there are very obvious war circumstances arising, the news says" one person spoke.  
  
Chanyeol felt a sick feeling in his stomach no matter how much he denied, this feeling didn't go away and suddenly he said "Kyungsoo.." more like whispered.   
  
Baekhyun's eyes went wide, listening to the news as well. He constantly kept comforting the taller person but Chanyeol still didn't feel better, he felt like the world just came crashing on him.  
  
Just then his phone rang, he looked at his phone seeing the caller ID, relief rushed through his body but not long after when he picked up the call.  
  
"Hello" Kyungsoo said from the other side.  
  
"Kyungsoo-yah" Chanyeol said "are you fine?" he asked, concern evident in his voice.  
  
"Chanyeol listen" Kyungsoo said, seriously.  
  
Chanyeol had this low-key fear that he never let out in front of his boyfriend. The fear of losing the latter. He knew his boyfriend's job was very critical and his fear was quite obvious. Deep down what all Chanyeol could think of was, what if..?  
  
"You might know that the enemies have attacked our land~" Kyungsoo said "I'm deployed to the war zone".  
  
There, Chanyeol's heart started racing fast as the feeling in his stomach constantly started getting worse.  
  
"If something happens-" Kyungsoo words got cut off by Chanyeol screaming.  
  
"No, dare you say that Do Kyungsoo. Don't! You have to come back to me safely, promise me that" Chanyeol yelled at the latter and this time he cared the least if the entire building hears him.  
  
Baekhyun stood there staring at the taller one's face, he was just as concerned as Chanyeol.  
  
"I don't make promises Chanyeol you know it and let's be real these are very uncertain circumstances so listen to me very carefully. If in this war something happens to me promise that you would not keep on holding on to me and that you'd move on" Kyungsoo precisely got to the point "I don't have much time since I have to go, so promise me".  
  
"You're still so tough, aren't you? How can you just drop the bomb on me and then tell me to move on? You can't promise anything but you expect me to make a promise, who do you think you are?" Chanyeol yelled the last part as his voice cracked.  
  
At this point every person in that room stared at Chanyeol, except, their glances were now different, they were full of sympathy.  
  
"Chanyeol, you promised me that you'll be strong, how can you be so weak and vulnerable when your boyfriend is literally few minutes away to face the enemies?" Kyungsoo said.  
  
"Because I love you" Chanyeol whispered.  
  
"And so do I and I want you to be happy, promise me you won't look back" Kyungsoo said.  
  
Chanyeol closed his eyes as tears now dripped down his cheeks "I-I won't look back, I promise. Please come back to me Kyungsoo, come back safely" he said sobbing.  
  
Kyungsoo's jaw clenched when he realized the latter was crying, but he had a duty towards his nation "bye Chanyeol-ah, take care of your family and of yourself of course" were his last words before he hung up with a heavy heart.  
  
"Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo-yah" he yelled at the top of his lungs as his body collided with the floor and he sobbed uncontrollably.  
  
"Please come back to me.." he said while still sobbing, Baekhyun picked the latter up with some other colleagues' help and tried to comfort him.  


“Please lord, keep my Kyungsoo safe. Please!” Chanyeol kept chanting.

  
~  
  
Kyungsoo's heart was exploding too when he ruthlessly hung up on his love but he had to. Because Chanyeol was his only weakness and at this point of time he cannot afford being weak. He kept glancing at his phone after which he turned it off.  
  
He wore his helmet as he took a deep breath, took one last glance at himself and moved out to meet with his team.  
  
"Soldiers attention!" He commanded as the other soldiers obeyed "I'm Sergeant Doh Kyungsoo and I'll be leading this troop with Sergeant Lee Hyunwoo’s assistance. The enemies have been taking silence for granted since the very beginning. It's high time for a payback for the lives of this country's soldier's that they took, are you ready?". "Yes, sir" the troop answered enthusiastically. Kyungsoo chuckled as he ended his pep talk by saying "we will bring home victory" as the troop cheered on him.  
  
"Let's go" he said.  
  
The troop moved to the war zone, as they were about to reach there came a big explosion their way, Kyungsoo who was leading the troop got startled as he observed the surrounding and ordered the soldiers to be attentive. There was another explosion after which the troop spotted the enemies' spot.

"Fire! Now!" Kyungsoo ordered as the troop starting firing all together.

All the soldiers took their positions as there were constantly bullets being fired around.   
  
~  
  
Four days, four sick days of worries passed by and with each passing day, Chanyeol expected to hear from Kyungsoo but every day ended with a hope. His heart sank even more with every passing day. He just hoped that he doesn't get to hear what he doesn't want to hear.  
  
Four days since Chanyeol didn't go to his office, Baekhyun who stuck beside Chanyeol as a good friend tried to console him that everything's going to be fine but deep down he knew anything can happen at this point.  
  
It was another day when Chanyeol kept pacing around with Baekhyun who was just glancing at the latter.   
  
"Please keep him safe" was what Chanyeol has been chanting for the past god knows how many times in the past two days and today.  
  
Just then the phone rang.

Chanyeol’s heart thumped and he gathered the courage to pick it up.  
  
~  
  
It was the yet another day at war and the victory was steps away. The soldiers kept fighting but it's a war after all. Some got injured some sacrificed their lives for their motherland.   
  
There were no enemies to be spotted. Kyungsoo asked the soldiers to stop firing, he went ahead and looked around carefully. There were no enemies in sight. Kyungsoo cautiously checked.

"Clear" Kyungsoo said after carefully observing the surroundings, "let's move to our next target. Which is also our last target" he ordered.

"Roger that" an officer answered.

The troop started moving, it was almost night at that time. And spotting enemies at this time was not that easy.

The troop still kept moving until they found a place to sit for a while "we'll take a moment here" Kyungsoo said. 

All the soldiers rested their weapons as they lied down for a while, since it was dark the chances of an attack were low.

Kyungsoo exhaled deeply as he stared at nothing taking a seat himself. Suddenly someone spoke "Sergeant Do".

Kyungsoo looked up to see it was one of his fellow comrades who was also his friend "Sergeant Lee" he said chuckling.

"Missing home?" he asked.

"Aren't you too?" Kyungsoo immediately said.

"We all are" Hyunwoo said.

"Exactly, then what's the point of asking, come take a seat" Kyungsoo said scooting bit so that the other person can sit.

"It's been long two weeks, isn't it?" Hyunwoo asked.

Kyungsoo hummed in reply "very long..." Hyunwoo, kept talking but all Kyungsoo was thinking at this moment was _"Chanyeol"._ He thinks about the time when he made a call to him and how Chanyeol kept crying for him to come back. He shut his eyes close, tightly.

"Sergeant" Hyunwoo called out but Kyungsoo didn't seem to listen anything at this particular time. He called again "Ya Kyungsoo!" this time Kyungsoo heard and jumped in surprise. The latter gave him a 'are you kidding me look!'. 

"I'm so sorry, just got a lot on my mind at the moment" Kyungsoo said.

"I can understan-" before Hyunwoo could complete his sentence there came a loud explosion noise.

Kyungsoo looked in the direction where the sound came from and as the fire from the explosion subsided, the enemies came into sight.

"Soldiers! Position!" Kyungsoo shouted as everyone took their position soon after that Kyungsoo gave command to fire.

There seem no effect on the enemies, the constant bullets being fired from the top and Kyungsoo's troop was way lower than them.

"Sir, the enemies are way too high our bullets don't seem to reach the target" one soldier said, Kyungsoo thought for a while, in between there was another grenade which was being thrown. Everyone followed the direction and kept firing.

"Stop firing" Kyungsoo said, _'I have to do this, I have no other way'_ he thought before sighing deeply and said "give me cover fire" he said.

But even before he could get out to face the enemies Hyunwoo said "Sergeant, there are a lot of people there you can't tackle them alone".

"We don't have time Sergeant, just give me cover fire" Kyungsoo said in a rush.

Hyunwoo held Kyungsoo’s hand before the latter could leave and said "it's too dangerous up there".

"But have to do it the other way, cover fire. Now!" Kyungsoo said sternly.

"But Serg-" before Hyunwoo could finish, Kyungsoo said "It's an order".

Hyunwoo was out of words since Kyungsoo was leading the group and he was bound to follow the orders given by the latter "roger that" he replied reluctantly.

"On my order" Kyungsoo said as he peeked at the where the enemies were, it was silent as there were no more bullets were being fired. With a deep intake of breath Kyungsoo ordered "fire" as he got out of his cover as he constantly fired before he again took cover somewhere and asked his team to wait with a hand gesture.

He looked again and when found the target cleared he gave his team a thumbs up gesturing them to start firing and with that he moved again and took cover then gestured to pause. He peeked again and this time he spotted an enemy. He fired and it hit the person. "Enemy down" Kyungsoo informed, "keep firing" he said before throwing a grenade, with the smoke rising and giving Kyungsoo an opportunity to move and this time he moved quite far. 

After the smoke got settled he started firing again and with the help of bullets that were constantly fired by the troop he moved further almost very close to the enemies' base. 

Kyungsoo peeked and fired but this time the firing was quite heavy, he said "heavy firing" in his talkie.

"Wait Sergeant, I'm coming up" Hyunwoo said.

Kyungsoo instantly denied saying "no you stay there, it's very risky here".

"So it is for you sir, I'm coming" Hyunwoo said and ignored what Kyungsoo said next. "I need cover fire" he told the soldiers.

Smartly dodging the bullets he reached to Kyungsoo. "I told you not to come here, you just disrespected your leader" Kyungsoo said.

"Ya! This is not the time" Hyunwoo said as he peeked up and fired at the target so did Kyungsoo, "enemy down" Hyunwoo said.

"Oho, language. I'm the leader" Kyungsoo said with a dead serious tone.

"Kyungsoo, seriously? The enemies are right in front of us and you're arguing about respecting you" Hyunwoo said angrily. Kyungsoo was speechless. "Come on, let's proceed" he said, Kyungsoo nodded in agreement.

They carefully looked and there was no more firing at the moment, "why is it so quite? Did we get all of them?" Kyungsoo said as he carefully looked.

"Not possible, keeping in mind the distance that we fired from. I don’t think we got all of them" said Hyunwoo.

Kyungsoo looked in deep thoughts as he said "let's carefully proceed and check if this post is clear " to which Corporal Lee nodded.

Both of them carefully got out of the cover after telling the team to pause firing. 

"Should we retreat?" Hyunwoo said.

"Let's check first if there are none, we'll retreat" Kyungsoo made his point after which he kept moving cautiously with the other person beside him. 

As they reached the base they noticed that there are none left. 

"Clear" Kyungsoo informed the team.

"Let's fall back now" Hyunwoo said, Kyungsoo examined the area for the last time and nodded saying "let's go".

Hyunwoo turned back along with Kyungsoo. As they were about to move ahead, there was ruffling sound that was heard.

Kyungsoo became attentive on the sound and he turned around but even before he could even put up his gun and aim at the enemy, he was shot in chest.

Hyunwoo turned around and fired before the person could shoot him and the person was shot dead. He went to Kyungsoo “Kyungsoo! Kyungsoo-ya!” he screamed before calling the team to help him take Kyungsoo for treatment.

Kyungsoo laid there wincing in pain, his breath started getting heavier with every passing second. Chanyeol's face started appearing in front of his very eyes. He was bleeding and was carried by the team but all he could think at that moment was Chanyeol. He bled non-stop.

As soon as they reached the medical center Kyungsoo was taken to for treatment.

Hyunwoo now had tears in his eyes. He grabbed his head and said “it was my fault, I should have been more attentive” to himself. “I think I should call Chanyeol”.

Kyungsoo and Hyunwoo were friends since they entered the military and Hyunwoo knew Kyungsoo and about his life and family and also his relationship.

~

“Park Chanyeol?” someone spoke from the other side.

“Ye-yes, that’s me” Chanyeol stuttered.

“It’s Hyunwoo” Hyunwoo said and Chanyeol’s heart was beating so fast, it could have jumped ut of his chest.

“No, no. Please don’t let it be!” Chanyeol prayed in his heart, until he heard Hyunwoo softly sobbing. “Hyu-hyung! What happened? Why are you crying?” earning no reply from the person on line. He was getting impatient “Hyunwoo hyung, what is it?” he yelled.

“Kyungsoo.. Kyungsoo got shot and he’s in a critical stage”

Chanyeol froze listening to these words, the exact same words he never wanted to hear. His body went weak and he fell to the ground. Even with Baekhyun trying to balance the taller one, but couldn’t because it was way too difficult.

His phone fell from his hand, thankfully Baekhyun grabbed it “hello, I’m Baekhyun, Chanyeol’s friend”.

“Baekhyun listen” Hyunwoo said.

~

There Kyungsoo was counting down the few moments left.

The door suddenly burst open revealing Chanyeol.

Chanyeol’s heart sank when he saw his beloved in such a situation. The entire world came crashing on him. He took slow and weak steps towards Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun and Hyunwoo stood behind silently.

“The wound was extremely severe and he bled too much. We won’t be able to save him” the doctor informed Chanyeol. But Chanyeol was deaf at this time, it was too much for him too take.

_“Ayee! You promised me that you’ll be brave no matter what. Then why are you shedding tears? Be a man!” Kyungsoo said._

_“How will I not? My only love is going to enlist today” Chanyeol said sulking._

_“You knew Chanyeol, becoming a soldier was my dream. Then why are you being such a flipper?” Kyungsoo said._

_“I know but.. Kyungsoo-ya, I love you too much to lose you” Chanyeol said._

_“Listen, being a soldier is tough but being a soldier’s lover is more tough. I sensed that you are strong enough to endure unfavorable situation. So you shouldn’t behave like this. I want to see you smile my happy virus!” Kyungsoo said as he chuckled pinching the latter’s cheeks and wiping off his tears._

_“Promise me you’ll be brave” Kyungsoo said._

_“Ugh.. you..” Chanyeol wanted to curse at him but he chose not since his beloved will be gone “I promise, I’ll be strong” he finally said._

_“That’s like my man!” Kyungsoo said as he saluted and took his leave. Walking ahead he turned back and waved at Chanyeol blowing a kiss to him._

Chanyeol heaved out a big sigh and muttered “I’ll be strong” as he wiped his tears and went to sit beside Kyungsoo.

“Kyungsoo-ya” he softly whispered as the latter opened his eyes weakly and looked at Chanyeol with teary eyes.

“Ayee! Look at this man, told me not to cry but is crying himself. You’re a soldier and soldiers are strong” Chanyeol said with a heavy heart as he wiped the latter’s tears.

“I’m sorry” Kyungsoo whispered.

“For what? For protecting the country, for protecting me? Don’t be my love” Chanyeol said as he stroked Kyungsoo’s cheeks softly.

Kyungsoo looked at Chanyeol with a look in his eyes which the latter understood and replied “I’ll be fine”.

“I-I” Kyungsoo was trying to say something suddenly the beeping from the machine got faster and then it went a loud beep.

Chanyeol looked at Kyungsoo with a smile on his face as he closed the latter’s eyes and then broke down in tears.

Baekhyun and Hyunwoo who were standing at the back were now crying too.

“Rest now Kyungsoo-ya. I love you and will forever love you. Take care, _until we meet again_ ” Chanyeol said now crying.

_(Two years later)_

“Damn it!” Chanyeol grunted.

“Deleted the file again?” Baekhyun asked.

The latter innocently nodded. Baekhyun rolled his eyes. “What? I was just searching something and my hand kind of slipped” he explained himself.

“Move” Baekhyun said.

Like always Baekhyun saved Chanyeol, “there” Baekhyun said.

“Thank you” Chanyeol smiled ear to ear.

“So are you coming to Mr. Kang’s party?” Baekhyun asked.

Chanyeol thought for a while and said “no I have a date today”.

Baekhyun smiled and just muttered an “okay”. Perhaps being well aware of the ritual.

After they got off from their work, Chanyeol went into his car to _their_ meeting spot.

“Hey love! How have you been?” he asked brightly.

“Look I got you flowers, you favorite one” he said as he laid down the flower’s on _his_ grave as he sat in front of it and sighed.

“I’ve been good and thanks for asking. Aish! It’s been a long week. My boss is being a bitch again and I as usual being the clumsiest person deleted the file again. I know I should learn, Baekhyun even tried to teach me but I just don’t seem to catch on it well. But I promise you I will learn it eventually. That girl who I said is trying to hit on me, ah, she’s been a pain in my ass. But she’s still kind of hot. What do you think? Should I say yes?” Chanyeol said laughing now.

His smile eventually faded away and he said “Kyungsoo-ya. It’s been two years. I’ve been doing well and I’m happy just like you asked me to. But it’s so hard waking up everyday knowing your warmth is gone and you’re not here with me. But, don’t worry. Just as I promised, I’ll find happiness” Chanyeol said chuckling in the end.

Chanyeol took a deep sigh and said “Kyungsoo-ya. Saranghae” as he sat there until late evening chatting with his beloved.


End file.
